Soulmate
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: –Nunca busques a tu alma gemela Damian, así sufrirás menos.


–Nunca busques a tu alma gemela Damian, así sufrirás menos.

– ¿Porque madre? ¿No se supone que mi soulmate debe hacerme feliz? –Ladea la cabeza en confusión, Talía retira los mechones de cabello negro para ver sus ojos jade, su hijo es pequeño aun maleable lo que le diga lo creerá.

–Un soulmate es un obstáculo, una limitante para tu destino habibi. Tu alma gemela podría ser capturado para manipularte… además no siempre puedes estar con ella. –Lo último lo dijo con la mirada en un punto lejano acariciando su clavícula izquierda.

Damian conocía la historia de su madre, ella encontró a su soulmate pero no estaban juntos y eso la hacía estar siempre triste. Damian no quiere ser miserable como su madre así que promete hacerle caso y no buscar a su alma gemela, desde ese día uso una muñequera que no se quitó por nada; creyó eso de si no lo veo no existe.

.

.

Cuando llego a Gotham con su padre sintió que su promesa peligraría, hay mucha más gente con la que tendría que relacionarse ya fuera en la escuela o en los eventos públicos pero la marca no ha ardido así que decide no preocuparse y asumir el manto de héroe. Pelea, rompe huesos, muere y regresa pero su muñeca sigue entintada y sin dolor.

Hasta que cumple trece y le conoce.

-.-

Jon siempre ha querido conocer a su soulmate, sabe que es la única que puede hacerle realmente feliz pero… ¿Dónde puede buscarle? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara? ¿Cuántas personas conocerá hasta que la marca en su cadera arda, cuantas veces se ilusiona solo para romper su corazón? No quiere pensar en eso, llena su cabecita de ilusiones donde lo encuentra y son felices para siempre. Anhela un amor como el de Ma y Pa Kent, cariño y comprensión, sonrisas cálidas, caricias tiernas todos los días de su vida hasta envejecer juntos.

No quiere terminar como sus padres en un matrimonio infeliz, atados por un hijo que aunque aman sin dudas es lo único que tienen en común así que le busca entre sus compañeros de clases, en los habitantes de Smallville y Metrópolis pero nada.

Hasta que a los diez años lo conoce.

.

.

Su padre lo lleva a Monte Justicia, quieren formar un nuevo equipo y él es uno de los elegidos aunque no maneje bien sus poderes. Conoce a Speedy a Girl-Bat, Maya, Suren, Abuse y Robin.

Cuando estrecha su mano siente el ardor y sonríe esperando que el chico de capucha haga lo mismo pues han encontrado pero no lo hace, si Robin nota su conexión no da señal alguna solo escucha atentamente las explicaciones de sus padres.

.

Los nuevos Titanes no son los mejores héroes les falta bastante entrenamiento y experiencia pero a Jon le gustan sus amigos, son agradables a veces se reúnen para pasar el rato juntos sin que los deberes como héroes se interpongan y han sido los mejores momentos para Jon sobre todo ahora que las cosas entre sus padres están tan tensas. Hacen pijamadas y grupos de estudio que Robin supervisa pues además de entrenarlos físicamente se ha vuelto el tutor de todos gracias a la educación que su madre le dio.

Ha formado una buena relación con Maya y Colin, incluso patrulla con Lian pero a veces les tiene envidia, ellos han encontrado a sus almas gemelas y fueron correspondidos, el sigue sintiendo su marca ardiendo cada que él y Damian se tocan, cree ciegamente en que es su soulmate pero Robin nunca ha hecho un comentario ni un gesto de sentir lo mismo y eso rompe el corazón de Superboy porque comienza a verse igual de deprimido que su padre.

-.-

– ¿Damian tiene una marca? –Pregunta un día que no soporta la indiferencia de su "amigo"; ha visto los nombres en los cuerpos de sus compañeros pero nunca en el de Robin solo cicatrices. Le pregunta a maya, han viajado alrededor del mundo juntos debió haberlo visto ¿no?

–No lo sé, quizás sí pero está en un lugar poco visible –responde terminando de colocarse su máscara. – ¿Por qué? ¿Tú tienes su nombre?

Jon suspira, ha guardado esto en secreto y necesita hablarlo con alguien de lo contrario seguiría ahogándose. –Sí, y estoy seguro de que él es mi soulmate pero el parece no importarle.

–Bueno, sabes que no es muy hábil con las personas y ni idea de que le hayan dicho en la Liga de los Asesinos sobre las almas gemelas. Dale tiempo, ya vendrá a ti.

Con esa última frase Maya corre a su vehículo tienen una misión en los muelles de Happy Harbor y van retrasados. ¿Tiempo? ¡Ya le ha dado dos años! ¡¿Cuánto más necesita?! Quizás Maya tiene razón y en la Liga lo convencieron de que tener un soulmate era malo.

-.-

Damian sostiene su muñeca pensativo, quiere lo que tiene Dick con Todd quiere alguien con quien pueda bajar la guardia de quien no tenga que desconfiar. A quien contarle sus inquietudes y temores, alguien por quien sonreír pero basta una mirada a su padre para no tener ganas de ver a Jon otra vez así que trata de no volverse cercano a él, mantiene su rostro estoico cuando su marca quema y agradece a madre por sus advertencias, por su entrenamiento que evita reflejar sus emociones.

.

.

La misión no salió bien Abuse, Suren y Robin terminaron en la enfermería. Superboy retiro partes del uniforme de Damian para que estuviera más cómodo en la camilla, al quitarle el guante izquierdo y la muñequera vio su propio nombre en tinta negra confirmando que Damian era su soulmate. ¿Entonces porque no podían estar juntos?

– ¿Por qué? – Sin darse cuenta apretó la muñeca con fuerza y el de ojos jade despierta por el dolor.

–Jon –medio gruño.

–Lo siento– lo soltó rápidamente. –Damian porque… eres mi alma gemela porque…

– ¿La verdad Jon? Tengo miedo. –Superboy abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Robin asustado? – Yo no quiero ser como mis padres o los tuyos, no quiero conocer a mi soulmate y no poder estar con él.

– ¡Podemos estar juntos! ¡Yo puedo hacerte feliz y tú puedes hacerme feliz! ¿Qué puede impedírnoslo?

– ¡No basta con ser almas gemelas mira a nuestros padres! Las diferencias fueron irreconciliables y no están juntos, son infelices.

Jon se mordió el labio, tenía razón, Lex Luthor y Talía Al Ghul eran los soulmates de sus padres pero eran villanos; Superan y Batman no podían relacionarse con ellos. Pero ellos podían ser felices ¿verdad? Entrelaza sus dedos y sonríe.

–Nosotros podemos ser la excepción.

–Somos muy diferentes –el ardor no duele, a diferencia de sus otros toques es cálido. –Algún día no podrás con mi carácter o mis creencias y te iras.

–No, yo nunca te voy a dejar.

–Eso dices ahora pero algún día cambiaras de opinión.

–Déjame demostrarte lo contario entonces.

Damian lo vio esperando encontrar falsedad en sus palabras pero solo encuentra amor y devoción, ¿cómo decirle no a esos ojitos de cachorro?

–Está bien –sonríe apretando su mano.


End file.
